


An Igloo and You

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Hermione treats her Boyfriend to a Yuletide Holiday.





	An Igloo and You

**Author's Note:**

> A Fic based on a Prompt from Hermiones Haven.  
> Holiday Hide-away.  
> Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley share a romantic holiday in an Igloo, in Scotland.

 

It was their first Yule together as a couple, Hermione wanted it to be special.

She and Charlie Weasley had been friends since first meeting at the Quidditch world cup, the one when the Dark mark had appeared and chaos had decended.

After the Wizarding war that had seen Voldemort defeated, they had become Penpals, corresponding regularly and enjoying meet-ups.

Charlie Weasley had fancied Hermione Granger for a long time, so after meeting for a drink at Samhain, they both admitted their feeling for each other and had started a relationship.

Hermione had always loved Yule and was excited for the upcoming holidays, for she had booked a romantic holiday hide-away for them both.

It was meant to have been a cottage in the Highlands of Scotland, but the cottage had been doubled booked.

So the company had offered a refund or alternative accomodation- an enchanted Igloo.

Hermione was currently browsing the brochure she had been sent by Owl, it looked really well fitted out, it had all the things the cottage had, including a Wood burning stove.

The Igloo also had a Luxury Bathroom and a fully equipped kitchen, as an extra incentive all food was included in the price.

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip, she had to make a decision about booking it before Charlie came home.

" Lets do this! We are going to be spending Yule in an Igloo!" she said to a snoozing Crookshanks.

The curly haired witch tapped the brochure with her wand, it glowed gold then disappeared, the magical booking complete.

                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Charlie Weasley couldn't wait to get home to his Witch, he had missed her and was looking forward to spending the Yule holidays alone with her.

When he emerged through the Floo, before he could even dust off his robes, Hermione had flung herself at him, kissing him throughly.

Charlie responded by deepening the kiss and putting his arms around her.

"Wow! what a welcome home...what has got you all excited?" Smiled Charlie.

" I have booked us a Holiday Hide-away!...We are staying in an enchanted Igloo for Yule!" Hermione squealed.

" Brilliant! I've always wanted to stay in one...you are Marvellous you are! Is the lad coming with us?"

" Of course, can't leave my Fur Baby behind, he will be at home with all the sofas and cushions...and Woodburner to keep us warm."

" Better get packing then, are we going on the Solstice? Cos I'm on holiday as of now, they don't need me at the Dragon reserve for the next fortnight." Charlie said.

"Yes, we can check in on the twenty-first of December as that is the Winter Solstice, two days away...I've already packed all our bits...even that new night gown..." Replied Hermione.

" OOO! you are an organised Witch, you can show us the brochure for that Igloo...and model that new nighty...while I thank you for arranging this for me." Purred Charlie as he nuzzled her neck, and then apparated them to their bedroom.

                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The enchanted Igloo was perfect, it was charmed so the walls never melted however hot the interior got, the inside was furnished with warm sheepskin rugs, comfortable sofas with large, soft cushions and an enormous Woodburning stove.

The Bedroom had a large double wooden sleigh bed, with mountains of soft pillows and a thick fluffy duvet, the Bathroom was enjoyed greatly, for it had a whirlpool bath, Charlie later told Hermione that he would pay for one to be fitted in their house, as a thank you to her for arranging the Holiday.

They both enjoyed long walks in the snow, having Hot chocolate or a Firewhisky or two in front of the Woodburner, eating Crisps and Honeydukes chocolates in bed curled up with a book. 

The Kitchen was used to cook their Yule dinner, a Turkey crown with all the trimmings.

Crookshanks enjoyed his time with his humans, lazing on the sofa or asleep in front of the Woodburner, he didn't like the snow much- too cold on his paws!

Charlie and Hermione had enjoyed their stay in the Igloo so much, they decided that they would book it for every Yule Holiday, even taking their Twins who had been born the following year.

 

Fin~

 

 

 


End file.
